Taking back Friday
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: House wacht im Sacred Heart auf und weiss nicht mehr, was gestern passiert ist. Mit Wilson, J.D und Elliot versucht er die Erinnerung in sein Gedächtnis zurück zurufen, denn ein Leben steht auf dem Spiel.
1. Chapter 1

Taking back Friday

Kapitel 1  
House wachte auf. Er blinzelte und schloss danach die Augen wieder. Er war nicht zu Hause in seinem Bett. Langsam tastete er seinen Körper ab. Er trug ein Nachthemd, was war passiert, warum trug er nicht seinen Pyjama. House blinzelte noch mal. Vor ihm stand eine junge Ärztin, die hatte er noch nie im PPTH gesehen.  
„Er kommt zu sich", flüsterte sie einer anderen Frau zu, die südamerikanisch aussah.  
Was war passiert, warum standen zwei völlig unbekannte Frauen an seinem Bett?  
Er öffnete die Augen und schaute sich um. Das war nicht das PPTH und so fragte er einmal nach.  
„Wo bin ich hier?"  
„Sie sind im Sacred Heart, California und ich bin Dr. Reid", antwortete die blonde Ärztin und pustete eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht.  
„Warum", wollte House wissen.  
„Wissen wir auch nicht so genau, wir haben Sie gestern auf der Strasse gefunden und Sie hatten eine Platzwunde, da dachten wir, wir nehmen Sie einmal mit zu uns", erklärte Dr. Reid und lächelte dabei.  
„Welcher Tag ist heute", wollte Greg wissen.  
„Samstag, haben Sie keine Ahnung mehr, was passiert ist", wollte die Ärztin wissen.  
House dachte nach, was er gemact hatte und ob jemand dabei gewesen war, doch er hatte eine Lücke. Er schüttelte den Kopf und liess sich wieder ins Bett fallen.  
„Vermissen Sie jemanden", fragte die andere Ärztin.  
Wieder schloss House die Augen, da musste doch etwas sein, irgendein Hinweis darauf, was passiert war.  
„Was hatte ich an, als Sie mich gefunden haben", wollte er wissen.  
„Jeans und ein dunkelgrünes T-Shirt, für mich sah es aus, als ob Sie von einer langen Reise nach Hause gekommen wären", erzählte Schwester Espinosa.  
House hatte keine Reise gemacht. „Haben Sie etwas bei meinen Kleidungsstücken gefunden? Ein Zettel, eine Rechnung, irgendetwas", langsam kamen ihm Zweifel.  
Dr. Reid reichte ihm ein Papier. Darauf stand eine Nummer, die House jedoch nicht erkannte.  
„Wer sind Sie eigentlich, hier steht Dr. Gregory House, sind Sie wirklich Arzt", fragte Schwester Espinosa.  
„Ja, ich arbeite in New Jersey als Diagnostiker", antwortete Greg und kratzte sich am Kopf. Die Wunde fing wieder an zu bluten und Dr. Reid legte einen neuen Verband darum.  
„Können Sie niemanden anrufen, vielleicht einen Freund, der wüsste sicher mehr", schlug sie vor und reichte ihm ein Telefon.  
House wählte Wilsons Nummer, es klingelte ein paar Mal ehe er abnahm.  
„Wilson, ich brauche dich, bin im Sacred Heart in California und habe keine Ahnung, wie ich hier gelandet bin, komm so schnell es geht", rief Greg in den Hörer.  
„House, ich bin schon in California", meinte Wilson etwas verlegen.  
„Wieso", fragte Greg nach.  
„Tut mir Leid, ich wollte euch nicht folgen", entschuldigte sich James.  
„Was? Komm ins Krankenhaus und erklär mir alles", House legte auf und schaute die Ärztin an.  
„Wer hat mich gefunden?"  
„Ich und Carla", dabei zeigte sie auf die Schwester. „Wie gesagt, Sie waren bewusstlos", fügte sie hinzu.  
Eine halbe Stunde später kam Wilson im Krankenhaus an und lief in Houses Zimmer. Er setzte sich neben seinen Freund, der anfing ihn auszufragen.  
„James, was ist passiert? Sie haben mich gefunden, ich hatte eine Platzwunde und das hier ist der einzige Hinweis, der uns weiterbringen kann", er zeigte ihm den Zettel mit der Nummer.  
„Ich weiss nicht, wohin Ihr zwei gegangen seid", fing Wilson an zu erklären.  
„Wer sind „wir zwei", wer war mit mir dabei", wollte Greg wissen.  
„Keine Ahnung, du wolltest es mir ja nicht sagen, auch nicht wohin ihr beide ginget", meinte Wilson und schaute sich die Nummer an.  
„Wieso hab ich dich gerufen, du weisst ja noch weniger als ich", House wollte unbedingt herausfinden, wer seine Begleitung gewesen war und wieso sie in California gelandet sind. Er stand auf und wollte das Zimmer verlassen. Dr. Reid versuchte ihn zu stoppen, aber House wehrte sie ab und ging auf die Gänge hinaus. Es kamen ihm dutzende unbekannte Leute entgegen, doch als er sie näher ansah, erkannte er einen jungen Arzt, den er kürzlich gesehen hatte. Der Mann hatte schwarze Locken, die er mit viel Gel zu Recht geknetet hatte. Greg sprach ihn an.  
„Dich kenn ich, du warst auch dabei, an dein Gesicht kann ich mich ganz genau erinnern", meinte er. Der Arzt sah ihn an. „Ich bin J.D, wo wollen Sie mich gesehen haben", fragte er ein wenig irritiert. „Wo warst du gestern", wollte House wissen. „Den ganzen Tag im Sacred Heart und abends dann in einer Bar", sagte J.D.  
House versuchte sich an einen Besuch in einer Bar zu erinnern. „Jetzt kommen Sie mir bekannt vor, Sie waren mit einer Frau da, die gewellte dunkle Haare hatte Sie nannten sie Cuddy", meinte J.D. Cuddy war mit House in einer Bar in California gewesen, wie war das möglich. Er liess nach Dr. Reid rufen. „Haben Sie eine Frau gesehen, dort, wo Sie mich gefunden haben", fragte er. „Nein, da waren nur Sie", meinte Elliot. House hatte plötzlich einen Schwächeanfall und Wilson musste ihn stützen. „James, wir müssen Cuddy finden, vielleicht ist sie in Gefahr", sagte er.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2  
Zusammen mit J.D und Elliot verliessen House und Wilson das Krankenhaus. Auch wenn er noch nicht wieder ganz auf den Beinen war, musste House unbedingt Cuddy finden, vielleicht war sie in falsche Hände geraten. Die vier riefen ein Taxi, dass sie zur Bar bringen sollte, wo House sich gestern aufgehalten hatte.  
Die Bar hiess „Pink Flamingo" und war ziemlich abgelegen und nicht mehr in bester Verfassung. Sie gingen rein, um alles nach weiteren Hinweisen abzusuchen. An der Wand hing ein Plakat mit einigen Daten für Anlässe. Auf einem stand „Party für Teilnehmer der Ärzteweiterbildung". War House mit Cuddy an einer Weiterbildung gewesen hier in California? Er schaute zu Wilson rüber, der noch verwirrte reinschaute als er selbst. „Wenn du nur an eine Weiterbildung gegangen wärst, hättest du es mir bestimmt gesagt", meinte er. „Wo war ich dann", House schlug mit den Fäusten auf den Tisch.  
Auf einmal hatte House ein Flashback. Er schaute zur Bar rüber und sah Cuddy und sich dort sitzen, vergnügt, jeder mit einem Drink. Sie unterhielten sich. House versuchte sich an das Gespräch zu erinnern, einige Worte würden auch schon reichen. Angestrengt dachte er darüber nach und da konnte er ganz deutlich hören wie Cuddy sagte „Das war die beste Idee House, so ein Kurztrip, nachdem was heute passiert ist, das hat wirklich gut getan", er war mit ihr also noch woanders gewesen, nur wusste er nicht mehr wo. „Wir waren unterwegs", meinte er zu den anderen.  
„Du hast doch noch eine Nummer, ruf mal an", schlug Wilson vor. J.D reichte ihm sein Handy und House tippte die Zahlen ein.  
„Diese Nummer ist nicht mehr verfügbar, bitte melden Sie sich bei der Informationsgesellschaft von Idaho", sprach eine Tonbandaufnahme. „Die Nummer stammt aus Idaho, was haben wir dort verloren", House war ratlos. Elliot wollte, dass Greg nach Idaho fliegen würde, um dort nach weiteren Hinweisen zum Verschwinden von Lisa zu suchen. J.D wollte schon hinauslaufen, als er am Boden ein Foto fand, er hob es auf und es zeigte House und Cuddy. „Das muss gestern aufgenommen worden sein", kombinierte er. Greg riss es ihm aus der Hand und drehte es um.  
„Es steht "Wir haben sie, machen Sie 100.000 $ bereit" drauf", las er vor.  
„Man hat sie entführt", House musste Cuddy retten und wollte so schnell es ging nach Idaho reisen. Bevor House nach draussen gehen konnte, hielt ihn Wilson auf. „Greg, ihr seid gestern nach California gekommen, wie hättet ihr auch noch in Idaho sein sollen, das geht doch nicht auf. Es ist bestimmt eine Falle", erklärte er. „Er hat recht, sie muss noch hier sein, ausser, man hat sie heute Nacht wirklich nach Idaho geflogen", meinte Elliot.  
„Das ergibt doch alles keinen Sinn", House war langsam verzweifelt, wenn er doch nur noch wüsste, warum er überhaupt mit Cuddy weggeflogen war. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, vielleicht hatten sie einen schlechten Tag, was war am Donnerstag passiert.  
„Wilson, war Donnerstags irgend etwas los im PPTH, ein neuer Fall", er schaute seinen Freund an. „Ihr hattet doch diesen jungen Mann, mit ziemlich vielen Symptomen und seine Brüder waren auch anwesend und haben euch die ganze Zeit gedroht, dass, wenn ihr nicht die Ursache rausfindet, sie euch das heimzahlen werden", Wilson wusste noch genau, wie gemein und hinterhältig diese Familie gewesen war und House und sein Team mussten sich ganz schön anstrengen nicht die Geduld zu verlieren. Schlussendlich haben sie den Fall lösen können. „Wir haben herausgefunden, was dem Kerl fehlte, er litt am Churg- Strauss- Syndrom, gut wir haben ihn nicht gerade nett behandelt, weil seine Brüder uns nervten, aber das ist doch kein Grund gleich die Boss des PPTH zu entführen", House fand diese Idee wirklich lächerlich. „Und wenn sie es doch waren, du musst alles in Anbetracht ziehen", meinte Wilson.  
Plötzlich kam ein Anruf. House nahm ab. „Greg, hilf mir, ich wurde entführt", schrie Lisa. „Wo bist du", fragte House nach. „Geh dorthin, wo wir gestern waren", mehr konnte sie nicht sagen, denn er hörte Männerstimmen, die Cuddy das Telefon entrissen und dann auflegten. „Sie ist bei denen", House wollte weitersuchen, aber wo sollten sie anfangen. Dann hatte J.D eine Idee. „Ich konnte sie orten mit meinem Handy", sagte er. „Sind sie wirklich in Idaho", wollte House wissen. „Nein, aber es geht wohl doch nicht, kein guter Empfang hier", in dem Moment hörten sie Schüsse. Sie duckten sich und krochen unter die Tische. Jemand feuerte mindestens dreissig Patronen ab. Sie hatten sich unter Bänken und Stühlen versteckt und auf einmal war nichts mehr zu hören. Es war still, nichts bewegte sich. J.D kam als erster wieder unter dem Tisch hervor und schüttelte den Staub ab. Elliot rückte ihre Kleidung zu Recht und Wilson half House auf. „Das waren bestimmt die Entführer, die haben diese Leute angestiftet uns zu vernichten und sie haben Cuddy", House war genervt, er musste doch jetzt endlich Lisa finden und immer wieder wurde er aufgehalten..  
House lief hinaus und schaute sich den Boden genauer an, vielleicht hatten die Entführer etwas liegen lassen. Er suchte alles ab, doch da war keine Spur, die sie irgendwie weiterbringen würde. Cuddy sagte ihm, dass er dorthin gehen sollte, wo sie gestern waren, doch er hatte keine Ahnung mehr, wo das gewesen war, kein Ort einfach nichts."Ihr wart bestimmt beim Flughafen", meinte Wilson.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3  
Sie hatten sich ein Taxi bestellt und waren am (Flughafen) angekommen. Es war Hochsaison und hunderte Touristen liefen wild umher, riefen nach Angehörigen und verloren ihre Koffer und Taschen unterwegs. Die Vier mussten nicht selten den kleinen Wagen ausweichen. Unterwegs versuchte House sich wieder an eine Sequenz zu erinnern, vielleicht war er mit Cuddy auf einem dieser Gates gewesen. Er sah sich um, ob ihm etwas bekannt vorkommen würde. Ganz hinten kamen die Flieger aus New Jersey an, dort waren mit Sicherheit auch sie ausgestiegen. Zusammen liefen sie zur letzen Nummer.

Da war es wieder, ein Flashback. Er sah sich und Cuddy mit je einer Tasche aus dem Flieger laufen und hier abbiegen. Cuddy war müde und hielt Houses Arm. „Gerg, wir hätten das nicht tun sollen mit dem Wagen, die werden sich sicher an uns rächen", flüsterte sie, weil sie Angst hatte, dass jemand sie hören könnte. House versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Die haben es nicht anders verdient, ihr Auto auszuleihen war nicht genug", meinte er und rieb Cuddys Schulter. Sie liefen weiter und hier endete der Flashback.

„Wilson, ich habe das Auto der Brüder gestohlen", meinte er ein wenig erschrocken zu James. „Woher weisst du das", wollte er wissen. „Ich hatte wieder eine Erinnerung und sie hielt meinen Arm", über das zweite war er mehr erstaunt, was war zwischen ihm und Cuddy? „Wollen wir in einen Flieger", schlug Elliot vor, die langsam aber sicher müde war und keine Lust hatte sich noch länger zwischen den Massen durchzuquetschen. „Ich denke es ist das beste, so kannst du alles ganz genau zurückverfolgen und wir kommen der Lösung näher", sagte Wilson. „Nein", rief House. Er glaubte nicht, dass es nützen würde nach New Jersey zurückzufliegen, Cuddy war bestimmt hier. „Lisa ist noch hier James", sagte Greg. Er lief die Gänge ein weiteres Mal auf und ab. Jetzt waren sie bei den Kästchen angekommen, wo man sein Gepäck abgeben konnte. Da ging J.D ein Licht auf. „Dr. House, Sie haben doch diese Nummer", fing er an.

House schaute zu ihm. „Ja, und", fragte er. „Vielleicht ist es gar keine Telefonnummer und es war reiner Zufall, dass es einen solchen Anschluss in Idaho gab, aber es könnte doch eine Kästchennummer sein, wir sind am Flughafen, Sie waren auch hier gestern und Cuddy meinte, Sie sollen an die Orte zurück, wo Sie sich aufgehalten haben", versuchte er zu erklären. „Wir könnten es versuchen", House holte den Zettel heraus und die vier liefen zu den Kästchen. Wilson schaute sich um, er fühlte sich beobachtet. Elliot stand ein bisschen daneben und wartete, dass die anderen das entsprechende Kästchen finden würden. House hatte den Zettel herausgenommen und las die Zahlen runter „102 -754 – 78, es müsst irgendwo hier sein", meint er und fing an, alle zu durchsuchen. Wilson hatte es gefunden und bemerkte, dass das Schloss aufgebrochen war. „Sicher geplant gewesen", vermutete J.D und öffnete den Schrank. Er war leer, doch als House ein zweites Mal reinsah, entdeckte er ganz hinten im Ecken einen kleinen Gegenstand. Er holte es hinaus und sah, dass es ein Lippenstift war, Cuddys Lippenstift, da war er sich sicher. Langsam rollte er ihn aus. „Dr. House, sehen Sie mal", J.D drehte Greg um und sie starrten auf eine Wand, die vollgeschrieben war. Überall stand Lisa Cuddy und in der Mitte die Summe, die die Enführer verlangten. House musste die Augen schliessen, er hoffte, dass sie Cuddy noch nichts angetan hatten. Sie liefen zurück zu Elliot, die nicht mitkommen wollte, doch da war schon die nächste Überraschung, wo war sie?


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Die drei schauten sich um. Es war schwer, fast unmöglich, in dieser Menschenmenge jemanden zu erkennen. „Da vorne ist sie", schrie Wilson plötzlich. J.D streckte sich und sah, wie Elliot von zwei Männern verschleppt wurde. Ausser sich vor Wut fing er an die Leute, die ihnen im Weg waren, wegzuschubsen, damit er die Entführer aufhalten konnte. House und Wilson folgten ihm und nach einigen Sekunden, hatte J.D die Verbrecher eingeholt und sprang auf den einen, der neben Elliot herlief. „Nicht so schnell", rief der andere. Er zückte eine Pistole und liess einen Schuss los. Die Leute auf dem Flughafen schrien und warfen sich auf den Boden. „Keiner bewegt sich oder ich puste ihr das Gehirn raus", brummte der andere Mann. House und Wilson blieben stehen und hielten die Hände nach oben. Sie durften sich keinen Fehler erlauben, doch House konnte nicht zulassen, dass noch jemand verschleppt wird von denen. „Wo haben Sie Cuddy", schrie er einen der Männer an. „Ihre Freundin", grinste der andere. „Die ist in guten Händen", fuhr er fort. „Wo ist sie", schrie House weiter. Wilson versuchte ihn zur Ruhe zu bringen, aber Greg wehrte sich ab. Er ging einen Schritt auf die drei zu. Der Mann drückte die Knarre and Elliot's Kopf, die nur noch wimmerte. „Dr. House helfen Sie ihr", rief J.D, der vom anderen Entführer in die Menge geworfen wurde und aus der Nase blutete. Was konnte House tun? Es wäre nicht klug, wenn er auf die Entführer einschlagen würde, dann würden sie sicher abdrücken und das musste er verhindern. Wilson schwitzte, er wollte, dass House sie laufen liess, besser, als das jemand angeschossen wird. „House", fing er an. „Ruhe", schrie der Mann und feuerte auf Wilson, verfiel ihn aber glücklicherweise. House hatte eine Idee.

„Ich mach Ihnen einen Vorschlag, Sie lassen das Mädchen laufen und nehmen mich dafür", sagte er zu den Männern. Die schauten sich an und lachten, dann warfen sie Elliot House zu, der sie auffing. Sie schaute ihn an und lief nach hinten zu Wilson, der wegen dem Schuss einen Schock erlitten hatte und am Boden lag. „Na gut, dann kommen Sie mal mit", der Mann drohte jetzt House mit der Pistole und schleppte ihn aus der Menge. Einige Leute atmeten auf, doch niemand wusste, ob es noch weiter Schüsse geben wird. House blickte zurück zu Wilson, der ihn mit entgeisterten Augen ansah. „Er weiss, was er tut", sagte J.D zu ihm und wischte sich das Blut vom Shirt.

Die Männer liessen die drei am Boden und gingen mit House raus aus dem Flughafen. Draussen wartete eine Limousine und sie drückten Greg rein. „Das wird noch Folgen haben", meinte der Fahrer.

Wilson, Elliot und J.D waren immer noch am Flughafen. „Jetzt haben sie auch noch Greg, wir müssen die 100.000 $ auftreiben, sonst tut man beiden etwas an", sagte Wilson, er hatte Tränen in den Augen. Elliot reichte J.D ein Taschentuch und half ihm auf. „Wo sollen wir das Geld herkriegen", fragte sie. Die drei mussten sich etwas ausdenken.

Nach einigen Meilen hielt der Wagen an und House wurde, nicht gerade sanft in einen Turm gebracht. Die Männer schubsten ihn und er fiel auf harten Boden. Als er dort lag, hörte er ein Rascheln. Waren das Ratten? Es wurde immer lauter. „Ist hier jemand", rief er in die Dunkelheit. Aus einer Ecke konnte er etwas erkennen, es kam auf ihn zu. „Greg", Cuddy sprang um seinen Hals. „Du lebst", House war erschrocken und froh zugleich, man hatte Lisa noch nichts angetan. „Wie hast du mich gefunden", wollte sie wissen. „Ich war am Flughafen, Cuddy, ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern, was war gestern, wir waren in einer Bar, aber warum in California", fragte House. „Wir hatten alle einen schlechten Tag und du wolltest dich an ihnen rächen, weil sie so gemein zu mir waren", meinte Cuddy. House verstand zwar immer noch nichts und setzte sich neben Lisa. „Die anderen versuchen uns hier rauszuholen, bis dahin dürfen wir warten", sagte House. Er betrachtete seine Cheffin näher und erkannte überall Schürfwunden. Wilson musste sie jetzt hier raus holen, er J.D und Elliot waren ihre letzte Chance.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5:

Wilson schleppte sich mühsam zu einer Bank. Elliot setzte sich neben ihn und J.D legte den Kopf auf Elliots Schoss. „Was sollen wir jetzt tun, Dr. House ist weg und wir brauchen 100.000$", sie schien verzweifelt zu sein und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Wilson überlegte, wie er das anstellen könnte. So viel Geld aufzutreiben war unmöglich, woher auch? Er schaute zu den anderen rüber. „Ich glaube, da gibt es nur eine Lösung", meinte er. „Die wäre", wollte J.D wissen. James konnte es nicht glauben, dass er das gleich sagte. „Wir machen einen Überfall und jetzt keine falsche Reaktion, ich weiss, das ist verrückt, aber wir haben keine andere Wahl, wenn wir House und Cuddy retten wollen, müssen wir an unsere Grenzen gehen", er hielt schon fast einen Vortrag und wartete auf die Meinung der beiden. J.D setzte sich auf. „Er hat wohl doch was abgekriegt", meinte er zu Elliot und wandte sich and Wilson. „Sonst geht es Ihnen gut, Sie wollen ernsthaft von uns verlangen, dass wir uns Masken über die Köpfe stülpen und dann in eine Bank rein rennen, alle zwingen, die Hände hinter hoch zu nehmen und seelenruhig das Geld einpacken", J.D hielt es für einen Witz, doch Wilson schaute ihn nur ernst an. „Für meinen Freund würde ich alles tun", sagte er. Elliot und J.D merkten, dass James nicht scherzte. „Wie wollen Sie das anstellen", fragte Elliot. „Ganz einfach, Sie haben bestimmt schon einen Film darüber gesehen, wir nehmen Socken, besser als Masken, da kann man den Täter weniger schnell erkennen und stürmen die Bank, ganz genau, wie J.D es beschrieben hat", Wilson stand auf und lief Richtung Ausgang, die anderen folgten ihm.

Währendessen sassen Cuddy und House an die Wand gelehnt auf dem kalten Boden und starrten Löcher in die Luft. „Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ich mit dir nach California geflogen bin, nachdem, wir uns immer gegenseitig nerven, ich Sprüche bringe, um dich wütend zu machen", House zählte alles auf, was er Cuddy schon angetan hatte. Sie tätschelte seinen Arm. „Ist schon okay, wir haben beide Mist gebaut und ehrlich gesagt, House, hat mir das alles nichts ausgemacht, ich war froh, als du mir am Donnerstag den Trip vorgeschlagen hast", sie lächelte sanft und House erwiderte. Er sah sie an. Obwohl sie Angst haben musste, versuchte sie es zu verstecken. „Fürchtest du nicht, dass die uns was antun", wollte er wissen. „Du bist da, ich fühle mich sicher", flüsterte sie.

Elliot, J.D und Wilson hatten sich in einem Laden ein paar Socken gekauft, sie übergestülpt und suchten die nächstgelegene Bank auf. „Ich kanns nicht fassen, dass wir das durchziehen", sagte J.D zu Elliot. Wilson hörte den beiden gar nicht zu, das einzige, was er wollte, war das Geld für Greg und Lisa aufzutreiben. Entschlossen lief er in die Bank. Zuerst schauten sie sich um. Es waren viele Leute, die in warteten, einige sassen auf Stühlen und keiner schien sie bemerkt zu haben. „Also los", flüsterte J.D. „Überfall! Hände hoch!", schrie James und richtete eine Atrappenpistole auf die Menschen hinter dem Schalter. „Woher hat er die jetzt", fragte Elliot J.D. Wilson trat auf den Bankier zu. Innerlich zitterte er, er war sich nicht gewohnt den starken, mutigen Mann zu spielen, aber es musste jetzt sein. „Geld her, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit", irgendwie versuchte er House nachzuahmen, er schüchterte ja zahlreiche Patienten so ein. Der Bankier schluckte, die Masche schien zu wirken. Er packte die Scheine in einen Sack und überreichte ihn Wilson. Eine andere Frau, bemerkte Elliot, griff zum Telefon. „Das lassen Sie schön bleiben", rief sie ihr zu. Der Frau fiel der Hörer aus der Hand. Sie nahmen das Geld und verschwanden, so schnell sie gekommen waren. „Das war ja einfach", keuchte Wilson.

House war näher zu Cuddy gerückt. Er wandte sich zu ihr. „Cuddy, wenn irgendetwas passieren würde, dann verzeih mir das", meinte er. „Was", wollte sie wissen. House kam ihrem Gesicht näher und küsste sie, ohne ihre Frage zu beantworten.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6:

„Das Geld hätten wir, jetzt müssen wir nur noch House und Cuddy retten", Wilson witzelte fast, denn, dass er einen Raubüberfall durchziehen könnte, hätte er nie im Leben für wirklich gehalten. „Wir wissen aber immer noch nicht, wo sie sind", sagte Elliot. Sie mussten einen Weg finden, das Versteck der Entführer zu entdecken. Wilson kratzte sich am Kopf und drehte sich zu den beiden um. „Achtung, jetzt kommts, als Nächstes schickt er uns los, um eine Spionageausrüstung zu kaufen", flüsterte J.D zu Elliot. Wilson kam auf sie zu. „Ihr beide ward eine grosse Hilfe, ihr habt eure Freiheit aufs Spiel gesetzt, um euch fremde Leute zu retten, das werde ich euch nie vergessen, aber wenn sie euch wirklich etwas bedeuten dann…", er pausierte, das konnte er unmöglich von denen verlangen, das war absurd. „Dann was", fragte J.D nach. „Dann muss ich euch bitten, mir zu folgen und zu kämpfen, um Leben und Tod", er betonte die Worte. Elliot sah in an. „Wie willst du das anstellen", wollte sie wissen und lächelte dabei. „James, wir helfen die wo wir können, es geht um zwei Menschen, die wir nicht im Stich lassen dürfen", J.D sprach sehr ernst und sein Ausdruck zeigte zwar Angst aber er wollte sein Leben riskieren. „Wenn wir sie retten wollen, müssen wir das Versteck finden, die Entführer ausser Gefecht setzten, besser wäre es aber, wenn wir einfach die beiden retten könnten", überlegte er laut für sich.  
Lisa starrte Greg an. „House, warum hast du das getan", fragte sie ihn. „Um dir zu danken", meinte House etwas kleinlaut. „Wieso, zuerst beschimpfst du mich, nervst mich mit deinen verrückten Ideen und jetzt das", sie konnte es nicht verstehen. „Ich brauche dich Lisa, niemand sonst kann mir helfen, die Schmerzen werden von Tag zu Tag schlimmer", er wusste keine bessere Antwort, Cuddy bedeutete ihm sehr viel, auch wenn er es nie so offen zugeben würde. „Ich weiss nicht mehr was passiert ist, aber ich habe das sicher nicht ohne Grund getan", fuhr er fort. „Es war sehr schön, der Ausflug meine ich und ich danke auch dir", sie streichelte ihm die Wange. „Jetzt verkümmern wir wohl hier", sagte sie etwas traurig. Da kam House eine Idee. „Nein, der Akku ist zwar im Keller, aber ein Anruf sollte noch reichen", er holte sein Handy heraus, die Anzeige war kurz vor der Null, doch er wollte es versuchen und rief Wilson an.

„House", Wilson riss sein Telefon aus der Tasche und nahm ab. „House bis du es", rief er in den Hörer. „Wo bist du", fragte er. „James, ich bin mit Cuddy eingesperrt in einem Keller, ihr geht es gut, ihr habt nicht mehr viel Zeit, beeilt euch", erklärte ihm Greg. „Wo in welchem Keller", Wilson war aufgeregt. „Ich kann mich nur noch an ein grünes Schild erinnern es war ein Restaurant, glaube ich, beeilt euch", er hing auf, denn von draussen waren Schritte zu hören. Wilson legte auf. „Er sagte was von einem grünen Schild, ein Restaurant, kenn es einer von euch", wandte er sich zu Elliot und J.D. „Da gibt es ein Pepper and Sale Restaurant nicht weit von hier, vielleicht meint er das", schlug J.D vor. „Dann nichts wie hin", Wilson ging los.

Die Männer betraten den Keller. „Hat hier jemand angerufen", fragte der eine mit einem hässlichen Grinsen. „Nein", erwiderte House kalt. „Hören Sie zu, keine falschen Spielchen, Joey, komm hierher und setzt dich zu denen, dass sie mir ja nicht mehr irgendwelchen Idioten anrufen", schrie er den kleinsten in der Gruppe an. „Jawohl, Chef", ohne zu zögern, machte der sich auf einem Stuhl breit, während die anderen den Keller verliessen. „Und was wollen Sie tun, uns mit einer Knarre bedrohen", House provozierte den Kerl und Cuddy klammerte sich an Greg.  
„Da vorne ist es", rief Wilson. Die drei entdeckten in einer Gasse den Keller. „Los geht's, ich geh voraus", entschied er. Zusammen traten sie die Türe ein. Joey erschrak und holte seine Pistole heraus. Wilson trat ein und J.D stürzte sich auf den Kleinen. „Keine Bewegung", rief eine Stimme. Der Rest der Entführer war zurückgekehrt, der Boss lief auf Wilson zu, hielt aber immer noch einen Abstand, dann schoss er auf ihn. House stand auf. „Nein", Wilson fiel zu Boden. „Sie Schwein Sie", er ging auf den Boss zu und schlug auf ihn ein, Cuddy rannte zu Wilson, der schwer atmend da lag, er blutete, der Entführer hatte ihn oberhalb des Herzens erwischt. „Nicht einschlafen, James", weinte sie und stützte seinen Kopf. „Nicht einschlafen", wiederholte sie immer wieder. Elliot kniete sich zu den beiden. Wilson wurde schwarz vor Augen. „Er hat das Bewusstsein verloren", Cuddy versuchte ihn wiederzubeleben. J.D holte die Knarre, die der Boss hatte fallen lassen und schoss auf ihn. „Das war für James", er hatte seinen Fuss getroffen und der Entführer fiel zu Boden, die anderen stürmten auf ihn zu. Mühsam schleppten sie Wilson aus dem Keller. „Er muss ins Krankenhaus, schnell", House beugte sich über seinen Freund. „Bitte, wach auf", flüsterte er.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7:

Es piepte, Wilson's Pulsschlag. Er lag im Sacred Heart und war seit dem Vorfall nicht wieder aufgewacht. Elliot hatte ihn in ein künstliches Koma versetzt und House sass seit Stunden neben seinem Freund. Alles das hatte er nur für Cuddy und ihn gemacht, das würde er Wilson nie vergessen. Ab und zu schaute er auf die Uhr und manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass James die Augen öffnete, doch das passierte nicht. Schwester Espinosa untersuchte fortwährend seine Werte. Ein Alptraum, ein Déjà vu, so musste sich damals Wilson wegen Amber gefühlt haben. Doch er hatte noch andere Bedenken. Der Kuss mit Lisa, was hatte er zu bedeuten, war da mehr im Spiel? House versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, doch wurde immer wieder abgelenkt. J.D brachte ihm ab und zu etwas zu trinken und Cuddy schaute auch rein, um zu sehen, ob James aufwachte. Tag und Nächte vergingen, er schien stabil zu sein, doch lag er immer noch im Koma.

House machte sich Vorwürfe, aber es war nicht seine Schuld gewesen, alles hatte man den Entführern zu verdanken. Wilson hatte sein Leben eingesetzt und sie schossen auf ihn. Er wurde zwar oberhalb des Herzens getroffen, doch er erlitt einen so grossen Schock, dass er das Bewusstsein kurz danach verloren hatte.

Elliot sass in der Caféteria. „James war so ein netter Kerl, warum wurde er angeschossen", sie hatte Mitleid mit ihm, obwohl sie ihn kaum kannte, aber er war ein netter Mensch und behandelte sie ganz anders als die Meisten. J.D sass da und starrte auf seinen Becher. Er brachte keinen Schluck hinunter, blickte nervös auf die Uhr und hoffte auf eine Pager Mitteilung von House. Nichts.

Cuddy betrat das Zimmer und setzte sich neben House. Sie nahm seine Hand und eine legte sie auf James's Hand. „Ich", ihre Stimme versagte. Was sollte sie sagen. Das einzige was sie machen konnte, ist warten, dass Wilson wieder zu sich kam. Plötzlich zuckte etwas unter ihrer Hand. Ein Finger, Wilson bewegte seine Finger. House sah es auch. „James, hörst du mich", flüsterte er. „House, House", rief Wilson immer wieder. „James, kannst du die Augen öffnen", fragte Cuddy sanft. Wilson blinselte. Er sah Cuddy und House, ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinen Lippen breit. „Ich lebe", meinte er mit ganz schwacher Stimme. „War ja nicht so sicher, nachdem, was gestern passiert ist", House war erleichtert, dass Wilson aus dem Koma erwacht war, aber da wartete schon die nächste Aufregung. „Wieso, was ist gestern passiert", fragte James.

ENDE


End file.
